Guild Wars
Guild Wars is a contest between guilds where they engage in wars fought by their members. At any point in time, a guild is attacking an enemy guild and defending against another. There are 2 offense and 2 defense wars per day. Sunday is the rest day. The outcome of the wars contribute to the guild's standing in the ladder, which affects the rewards you get at the end of the week. Registration Participation in Guild Wars is opted in through registration every Sunday. The guild leader/officers are responsible for registering the guild every week. Missing the dateline will result in everyone missing out on a week of War Tokens. = This should leave you with ample time to find a new guild (as I did). = Getting around the interface The UI can be overwhelming for players new to guild wars. It feels like a second tavern. Fortunately, the first 2 buttons are mainly the ones you will be clicking. Defense and Guardian are accessed once in a while when you want to make some changes; they are like "settings" pages. The Battle section is about "today". It displays the battle progress of all guild members for the current offense war -- who has attacked and who failed their attacks. The attack log goes into the details of each of their battles. The defense log shows the details of *the other* ongoing war. The War Log is about "this week". It displays the contribution of each member this week, and the results of all the wars fought thus far. Guild Wars Offense Each attacking member is presented with the enemy guild's roster of defenders. You have 3 attacks for each war regardless of whether you win those battles or not. For each attack, you send 2 offense teams to fight the defender's 2 defense teams, concluding after 2 rounds (can end with a draw). If a champion died 3 times or more during a battle, they become unavailable for the remaining ones. It's a good idea to find 3 good targets and start from the easiest enemy first. Your number of victories determines how big is your share of the rewards. Losses don't matter. So always fight to the bitter end even if you think you can't win. There's nothing to lose and every lucky win to gain. When your guild lowers the enemy guild's hp bar to the requirement, your guild wins the war. Something to note is that defeating a less damaged enemy drops more of their guild's hp than a heavily injured one. This is a mechanic to encourage the strong players to fight each other rather than everyone preying on the weakest link. Another thing to consider about this mechanic is that depending on your guild's progress in the offense, late attackers may want to attack healthy enemies instead of the juiciest ones (+3 or +2 bonus but yet aren't very strong) that many guild mates have already attacked. This will give your guild a better chance of victory. Getting +18 extra tokens and losing 40+ for not winning the war isn't a very smart choice. What's important to know is that your guild needs to win at least 1 offense war in order to be eligible for ranked rewards. Defense wins don't count. So even though you may have won all your attacks, if your guild didn't win any war, you will get nothing in the end.